


Cassain Bunny Fluff - The Beginning

by PropShopHannah



Series: ACoTaR/ACoMaF prompts and asks [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cassian Bunny Fluff, F/M, Nessian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropShopHannah/pseuds/PropShopHannah
Summary: Anonymous asked:Can I get some Cassian bunny fluff?





	1. Chapter 1

“Amren! Open the gods-damned door!” Cassian said, pounding the door knocker.

She threw it open, “WHAT?”

He waltzed right past her and into the small kitchen.

“You said you’d watch my rabbit when we went to Hybern. Well, we’re leaving today. Here is my rabbit.” He set the small, wire cage on the countertop and the two huge suitcases he’d also been carrying. Then he unhooked the water bottle from the cage and filled it in the sink.

“Now don’t worry, Nesta,” Cassian said. “Aunty Amren is going to take good care of you while daddy is away. Aren’t you, Aunty Amren?”

Amren tried to look as simultaneously disgusted and confused as a person could, while standing in the doorway. Cassian just rolled his eyes and continued.

“Now, Aunty Amren,” he said. “I’ve left detailed care instructions in suitcase number one”–indeed there was a suitcase with a large white “#1” painted to the front of it–”you’ll also find all of Nesta’s day toys, food and accessories. In suitcase number two, you’ll find all of her nighttime things. Favorite books, bath time toys and her nightlight. If she gets fussy–”

“Good gods,” Amren said. “Are you serious right now?”

Cassian gave her a level look and crossed his arms. “Look Amren, I’m going to tell you the same thing that I told Mor, Rhys, and Azriel. I did not name the bunny after Feyre’s sister. I had Nesta before that. I’ve always liked that name, okay?”

Amren wasn’t sure the last time her mouth had actually hung open so far it almost scraped the floor–but she was pretty sure she wouldn’t forget this moment the next time it happened.

“You need to leave,” she said.


	2. "Lil Cass"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: For the prompts "Nessian + how did I let you talk me into this"

Nesta was going to scream.

 _How did I let you talk me into this,_ she thought.

“Please say something,” Cassian said nervously. Nesta opened her mouth, then closed it. Then opened it. Then closed it again.

Amren snorted from across the room. Cassian shot her a murderous look.

“Did I not tell you this would happen?” she said, picking at what looked like dried blood caked beneath her nails. Cassian was going to throttle her.

“Amren, if you’re not going to help, leave.”

“But it’s so fun watching you flounder in front of your mate.”

Nesta flinched at the word. _Mate,_ she thought. Cassian was her mate. So maybe that made this whole thing not so creepy, right? 

“Wrong,” Rhys said from across the room.

“Get out of my head, High Lord,” Nesta spit. Rhy only shrugged, looking incredibly amused. Nesta didn’t like him in her head, didn’t like him making fun of Cassian. She looked back at her mate.

Cassian’s wings were sunk low, defeated. His shoulders were slightly caved in. The look on his face told Nesta that he was walking the line between embarrassed and nervous. She looked back at the tiny creature in his arms.

She was going to scream.

The damn rabbit was so stinkin’ cute. And Cassian had named it Lil Cass–after himself. It was the companion to the other, nutbrown colored rabbit in the wire cage. That one was named Nesta. Cassian claimed he’d always liked the name Nesta and had named the rabbit before he’d met her… But Cassian had always been a horrible liar.

“Any minute now,” Amren said under her breath. “She’s going to run screaming for the mountains.”

Nesta hissed at her.

“Gimme the rabbit,” she barked at Cassian. He looked hopeful, unsure. He held it out.

“Now Nesta,” he said. “It’s important not to hold them when you’re feeling angry. They’re very sensitive.”

“Do I look angry?”

“Yes,” said Rhys and Amren at the same time.

“Just give me, Lil Cass,” she said, waving Cassian’s hands forward. He placed the rabbit in her hands. Her insides did somersaults and she thought she might be literally filled with fluff. She kept her face composed and brought the rabbit– _no, bunny_ –to her chest.

“You two can leave,” she said to Rhys and Amren. They began to grumble. “Now.”

They winnowed away leaving Nesta and Cassian alone with the bunnies.

A moment passed.

Then Nesta squealed.

Lil Cass was the cutest, softest, most squooshiest thing she’d ever held. How in HELL had Feyre killed rabbits? How in HELL has she ever been able to eat them.

“By the Cauldrooooon,” Nesta squealed in a voice she might have reserved for babies and puppies had she had like babies or actually been around a puppy. She cuddled Lil Cass to her cheek, bouncing on her heels. “You are the cutest widdlest babiest bunniest thing I’ve ever seeeeen.”

Cassian’s face broke into the biggest smile.

“I know right?” he said. “I saw him in the store when I went to buy Nesta food,” he picked Nesta up and cuddled her to his face, “and I knew I just had to get him for you. I’m so glad you like him.”

“Like him?” she pealed. “I looove him!”

“I’m so relieved,” Cassian said. “I wasn’t sure if you would be into bunnies, or if you even liked animals. I’ve been thinking about getting Nesta a friend because I think she gets lonely when I’m away, and after the whole thing with my wings having to be healed and me not being able to get to her and take her walking as often I know she probably got depressed and I didn’t want her to be lonely but she’s always been alone so I thought that maybe it was okay but then you and Elain are always together and now you and Feyre are always together and I thought that maybe Nesta would like a friend and I know she’s nervous because she’s never had a friend other than me to take care of her–”

“Cassian?” Nesta said, putting her hand on Cassian’s arm. He tried not to lean into her touch. “Have you been lonely?”

Cassian smiled to hide the tears that threatened to betray him. He turned his back to Nesta and fidgeted with the bunny Nesta’s cage.

“No,” he lied. He put Nesta in the cage and pet her. She was soft and warm, and caring for her had been the only way he’d been able to care for himself ever since meeting the real Nesta and realizing just how incomplete he really was.

Nesta put Lil Cass back into the wire cage next to the other Nesta. She pulled Cassian’s arm until he was facing her. He looked at his feet.

“I’m sorry if you’ve been lonely, Cassian.” She lifted his chin and kissed his cheek. “I promise to do my best to make sure you’re never lonely again.”

Cassian smiled and hugged Nesta.

“You promise,” he said.

“Yes, I promise.”

“It’s not weird?”

“That we’re mates?”

“No, that I have a bunny named Nesta?”

“Yeeeah, that’s a little weird,” she said, smiling up at him. “But now I guess I have a bunny named Lil Cass. So… it’s not _that_ weird.”

Cassian beamed at his mate.


	3. Cassian Bunny Fluff - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: That Nessian bunny fluff was so adorable! I couldn't stop smiling while reading the fic! All I could think of is what if bunny Nesta and Lil Cass have baby bunnies. Then Nesta and Cassian become grandparents! HAHA I know I am complete Nessian trash when not only do I want real Cassian and Nesta to be together, but I want their bunny counterparts to now be together!

“Cassian,” Nesta said, sitting beside him. “I think she’s going to be okay.” Cassian looked over at her, chin still resting on his folded arms. **  
**

“Thanks for coming over,” he said. She gave him a kind smile.

“It was the least I could do. Plus,” she held up Lil Cass, “this guy was worried about his friend.” She snuggled the tiny bunny to her face and Cassian reached over to pet it. He smiled, as he ran his hands over Lil Cass’s furry head.

“Do you think he’d like to stay in the cage with bunny Nesta?” Cassian asked. Nesta could see the fear in his eyes.

Bunny Nesta hadn’t been going so well today. She hadn’t moved from her bed in the cage, hadn’t eaten either. Cassian hadn’t known what to do, so he’d asked Nesta to come over and to bring Lil Cass to see if that would make bunny Nesta feel better. It hadn’t.

“I think she’d like that,” Nesta said. She let Cassian take the bunny from her hands and place him in the cage next to bunny Nesta. Lil Cass hopped over to the food, then went and sat down next to his bunny friend.

The real Nesta laid her hand on Cassian’s bicep. She’d done it to comfort him and hadn’t anticipated the heat that would flood the mating bond between them. Cassian shuddered then turned to her.

They held one another’s eyes for a moment too long. Nesta swallowed. Then realized her hand was still on his bicep. She quickly removed it and stood. It was getting late.

“Don’t go,” Cassian said. He looked away from her, and Nesta could see that he was ashamed to ask her to stay, ashamed to ask because if his rabbit died he would need someone to be there for him. And of all the friends he trusted most–he’d want his mate to be there.

Guilt roiled in Nesta’s stomach.

She hadn’t accepted the mating bond yet. The bond had snapped into place in that castle in Hybern once she’d been made–but she’d been denying it. Too scared of what it would mean. She looked down at Cassian.

“I’ll stay,” she said quietly. His head whipped to her. She saw the hope on his face. “On the couch.” Some of the light left his eyes, but he nodded.

A few minutes later, Cassian had set up the couch for Nesta. She sat down.

“I’m gonna sleep in my room,” he said. “But I think I’ll stay up a little while… you know, to watch Nesta. Make sure she’s okay.” The real Nesta, thought he looked so sad.

“Just come get me if you need anything.” He nodded and left.

[Three in the morning]

“Wake up,” Cassian squealed, shaking her awake. She startled.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just come see.” Cassian grabbed Nesta’s hand and hauled her out of bed. She let him.

He dragged her over to the bunny cage, and Nesta saw what her mate was so excited about. Next to bunny Nesta were three teeny tiny baby bunnies.

Nesta squealed.

She clapped her hands to her mouth and jumped up and down along with Cassian.

“We’re, like, bunny grandparents,” he yelled.

“Oh my gods!” She grabbed his hands and proceeded to twirl and jump around in sloppy circles. “I _knew_ they weren’t just keeping each other warm that one time,” she said.

“I know” Cassian yelled. Then his face went serious.

“What?” Nesta said, stopping the twirling and jumping.

“How are we going to do this? Like, Lil Cass needs to help raise his children. He can’t stay with you. He needs to be here, you know?”

“You’re right,” Nesta said. “Lil Cass is not an absentee father. He’s a good male, a good bunny, he’d do anything for bunny Nesta. That’s probably why she let him–you know–into her bed.”

Cassian nodded. They were still holding hands.

“Bunny Nesta is a good female, too,” Cassian said. “She was apprehensive at first, but he grew on her, you know? He didn’t want to push the mating bond on her, so he gave her the space she needed. Tried to be her friend–a foundation on which their relationship could grow from.”

Nesta nodded.

“So, like,” Nesta said. “How do we do this? Does bunny Nesta move in with Lil Cass and me? Or does Lil Cass move in with her? I mean they have children now. He needs to be with her. This is serious.”

Cassian thought for a moment, but then Nesta squealed again.

“We need to celebrate properly!” She let go of his hands and ran into the kitchen. She raided his pantry and ice box and came back with a bottle of champagne and a bag of lemon cakes.

Cassian used a knife and popped the bottle. They both drank from it way too excitedly. Still squealing and prancing around about what bunny Nesta and Lil Cass could name their bunny children. Then Nesta grabbed a lemon cake, handed one to Cassian, and they both linked their arms so that they could eat the cakes while facing one another.

They bit into the cakes smiling and laughing and still thinking of bunny names–

Nesta felt a pang of panic down the bond between them. She looked at Cassian.

Immediately, she knew what she’d done.

Carefully, he swallowed the mouthful of cake. He’d eaten most of it, there was only a small bite left in his hand. Nesta took a deep breath. Then another. Cassian did, too.

“It doesn’t count,” Cassian said quietly, unlinking their arms. “Um, there is also this other–it’s, uh, there is this lesser known part of the mating bond thing,” he said, backing away from her and absentmindedly rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands. “It’s stupid really that no one talks about it, but basically it doesn’t count if you offer me food unless you say it out loud. So, like, it’s fine.”

Nesta could smell the lie on him, feel it through the bond. She stepped closer to him.

“Yes, it does,” she said. Cassian took another step back.

“No, it doesn’t. It doesn’t count it’s fine we’re fine we can go back to how things have been it’s okay it’s fine, I’m fine.” She closed the space between them. “Nesta, what–”

She kissed him.

“I don’t want to go back to the way things have been.” She held up the lemon cake that was still in her hand. She could see the tears Cassian fought to keep down.

“Eat it,” she said. “Eat it and accept me. I accept you.”

Cassian bit down on the lemon cake in Nesta’s hand and swallowed it whole.

They stood there for a moment.

“So,” he said. “How do we do this? Does Nesta move in with Cass, or does Cass move in with Nesta?”

“I have no idea,” Nesta breathed. “But I want to kiss you again.”

“I’d like that,” Cassian said, dropping the lemon cake that had been in his hand and reaching up to Nesta’s waist. He pulled her to him.

Nesta brought her arms to his shoulders and tilted her head to the side.

“I don’t really know what I’m doing,” she whispered as she ghosted her lips across his.

“There’s nothing you could do that I wouldn’t like. Promise.”

He leaned down and let his mate learn how to kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm PropShopHannah on tumblr


End file.
